Asterisk war's heart of steel
by Artzilla406
Summary: in the future, people start to have abilities and weapons that can match their abilities, but there is one person who is full metal, but his heart still burns, enter the futuristic kamen rider: Kikai
1. steel 1

Walking down the street is a teen boy with both purple hair and eyes On both sides, the front of his hair reaches just below his chin. In the middle of his face, his bangs droop between his eyes. His hair is almost symmetrical. He wears a white jacket with black a shirt and pants and shoes while holding a bag.

next to him, is a teenage girl, she has the same eyes and hair but has longer hair, wears the same uniform but has a skirt and black leggings, she is a little taller than the average girl and a bigger bust as well.

?: hey bro, where's otto?

?: I thought he was with you, did he run off curiosity again?

?: ugh.

?: hey there he is.

They turn to see a teen boy name otto, who's skin a bit pale with ashes hair a bit spiky, he have a blue and white visor of a black blank part screen, he's wearing a blue overall with a white shirt underneath, a utility belt, a red jacket, brown gloves, brown shoes, goggles on the top of his head. And he always carried a case of a guitar, standing in front of the school just staring at it quietly.

?: otto! (runs to him)

Otto turns as the twins run up to him as they stop in front of him.

Otto: ayato...aya...hello.

Ayato: what are you doing here?

otto: I have heard of this ,"school" very much. As my first time to see it in real appearance, is it true it will help research about humans and their emotions?

Aya: well, maybe.

Otto nodded then he saw a handkerchief falling , he caught it, he looked confused in silence.

otto's visor scan the handkerchief's fingerprint , then detecting the location

aya: I think it belong to someone

?: oh great, I can't believe this!

They hear a girl's voice from the open window dorm behind the front gate.

Ayato: otto let's go, follow me.

Otto nodded and followed him.

Aya: ayato to bring Otto into trouble!

Ayato: I won't!

As the two boys jump up as Otto enters the window along with ayato.

Ayato: um, we don't mean to intrude but-(blush) what the?!

Otto:...(Stared)

They saw a beautiful girl with long, bright pink hair and cyan eyes, along with two key-like headpieces on either side of her hair…. In her Bra and underwear while wearing an unbuttoned white shirt meaning she was dressing up, looking at otto and ayato.

Ayato: GAH! I'm so sorry!

Otto's visor scans the girl's details and information for the data.

Ayato: we only came up here-(he noticed otto not covering his eyes) COVER YOUR EYES OT- oh wait, never mind.

?: w-what is he-

Ayato: He is always curious so he has a builtin scanner in his eyes.

Otto: cover? But we don't have a bedsheet to hide her vision.

Ayato: DIFFERENT KIND OF COVER!

Aya: I TOLD YOU YOU'LL GET OTTO IN TROUBLE!

?: turn around right now.

Ayato: huh?

Otto titled his head in confusion.

?: (blush While covering herself) YOU HEARD ME! I TOLD YOU TWO TO TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW!

The two boys turn around.

Ayato: SORRY!

Otto:(turn ayato) Ayato your face is burning to a medium level, do you need some medicine for your fever?

Aya: OTTO GET DOWN FROM THERE NOW!

Otto: I will succeed right after I give Julis Riessfeld's item back.

After julius dressed up but she wondered how did otto know her name.

Julis: okay i'm done.

The two boys turn around in a uniform jacket and dress with a white blouse underneath, along with two key-like headpieces on either side of her hair. She also wears a grey belt with light red designs. Her jacket has trimmings on the sleeves, she still blush slightly as if upset.

Julis: well, hand it over.

Otto jumped in and walked like a robot and moved like one to get the handkerchief.

Otto: ….here.

She looked at him confused why he walked like that and accepted.

Julis: how do you know my name by the way?

Otto: scanning data character student members of Seidoukan Academy. Julis-Alexia Marie Florentia Renate van Riessfeld , Rank 5 , birth: April 23rd, horoscope: Taurus, and blood type: AB.

Ayato: Is his visor.

Julis: just by staring at me?

Ayata: yeah, just forgive him, he's more curious as a cat.

Otto: cat? But I don't find any details and information about me being a cat.

Ayato: nevermind.

Otto: you are welcome that you accepted back your lost handkerchief.

Julis: (smile) thank goodness.

Ayato: So it is yours, when we saw it on the open window we thought it might be.

Julis:(hug it to her chest) indeed, I appreciate this. It is something quite dear to me.

Otto: you are welcome again.

Ayato: Yeah we were walking by, me and my sis outside.

Julis: still i'm in both your debt,(bow) you have my eternal gratitude.

Otto stared at her.

Ayato: hey let not go that far, all we did was give you a handkerchief.

Julis: Now then, think it's time to get back to business.

she got up as digital dots floating around her.

ayato: yeah ?

julis:(Smile holding her right hand out at otto and ayato) prepare to die.

ayato's thought: this present, a Strega ?!

julis: burst into bloom ,AMARYLLIS !

Then a fire explosion as ayato land down while julius float down

aya: that idiot, now look what my bro has done.

Julis: impressive, there's not a scratch on you. so be it, prepare yourself cuz i'm planning to wind.

Ayato: woah weren't you just greatful a second ago.

Julis: make no mistake, I am grateful for your effort.

Ayato: so-

Julis: however! (tighten her right fist) you two infiltrate the girl's dorm, and spy on an undressed maiden !(blush embarrassed)the only punishment for you two to die!

Ayato: wait w-(realize) hey where's otto?

Julis: Now that I think about it, I could have sworn I hit him too.

They notice Otto not around as they turn to see him not harmed by the flames but his clothes slightly burnt as he walks slowly, Otto's visor scanning as slightly glowing red.

Otto: status: Julis Riessfeld, Abilities: Strega. determined: killing ayato. threat detected, commence termination.

Ayato: uh oh.

Otto walked and shielded ayato.

Otto: You have suddenly changed your mood emotion in the second 00. 5, now you're a threat to harm innocent lives of unacceptable abuse, power you possess, surrender or be eradicated.

julis: Please explain what's going on with him?

Aya: he's very protective of us , we're his only close friend.

Julis notices Otto's hand out.

Otto: zero frost...DISCHARGE!

Then a huge gust of icy wind starts to blow out with lightning from a blast as julius moves out of the way as the blast makes an ice explosion and some burns the ground of electric ice around the floor , julis and the students that are watching are surprised and awe.

Julis: Whoa, I never seen ice and lightning merge like that.

Aya: I suggest you surrender now, or this could get ugly.

Otto: May I excuse you must be in a safer area, ayato and I must assist the enemy.

Ayato: look let relax(turn julis) and it is only our first day of this school! We have no idea it was the girl's dorm, you got to believe us!

Julis: I see that much I believe, but I'm sorry to say that my anger won't be deserved, that said tell me your names.

Ayato: Ayato Amagiri

Otto: otto Gabreion.

Julis: since you two know, my name is julis, and I rank 5th at seidoukan academy. ( tap the clip as a blue line toward the two boys) in the red lotus, i julis Riessfeld hereby challenge you two. Ayato amagiri and otto gabreion! To a duel!

Aya and ayato: you gotta be kidding!

Otto: understood.

Aya: just go easy on here Otto.

Otto: confirmed.

Julis: what are you saying he should hold back?

Aya: He is no normal human as when he was eradicated, that ice-lightning was about to freeze and shock you very badly because whenever someone wanted to kill us, he went all protective till the threat was gone for good.

Julis: f-for good?

Aya: yeah the ice temperature he possessed, is absolute zero and it can bring a nasty frostbite

julis: (clear her thought) anyway, if you win I will accept you apologize w- huh? Where did he go?

Aya and Ayato turn to see Otto gone again.

Ayato: otto! Where'd you go?

They turned to see Otto looking around the students with his visor.

Aya: oh thank goodness, I thought he followed a cat again.

Otto came back to the fight.

Otto: apologies, please continue what you're saying.

Julis: …. a-anyway, (clear her throat) should you win I shall accept your excuse and humbly withdraw, but if I win, your fate is subject to any of my win.

Ayato: hold on a minute, this is crazy.

Julis:(smile) we have duels in this school, surely you're aware of that.

Ayato: Of course i'am, but I don't even have a sword on me and neither do otto.

Student male 3: then try using this one.

Student male 6: and your friend too!

They throw swords at ayato and otto.

Otto tosses his case to aya as she caught it.

Ayato: Okay otto, julis is not enemies, don't kill her, no threat.

Otto looked at julis as she slightly flinched.

Otto: no...threat?

Ayato: yes, just disarm her, no kill, just disarm.

Otto: confirmed , status change , operation: distinguish Flames.

Ayato's sword activates the blue beam sword . Then otto's handle burst in icy blue blade cover in lightning as the particle is orange the hilt is silver.

Otto: Neo Lux is completed, alias weapon: WinterStorm.

The whole student awe of Otto has transformed the sword.

Student 4: whoa! Did you see that?!

Student 76: he just changed the sword into something cool!

Student 51: I'm voting for that guy to win!

Julis: how'd you do that?!

Aya: He can upgrade and change any weapon he wields. So if you give him a tool, he'll turn it into a weapon.

Ayato: not to mention he can build and fix any damage.

Julis: I see, let's go.

Her sword activates as magenta.

Julis: looks like this stage is set, doesn't it?

Otto: we hereby accept your challenge.

Ayato: we swear to fight honorably

as the floor set up digital around them.

Julis: I take it you're familiar with the rules, whoever destroyed the opponents school badge wins.

Otto: affirmative.

Ayato: right.

Aya: good luck you two!

Announcer: starting countdown! 3! 2! 1! Let the duel begin!

Julis: Now let's do this! (she swift her sword to flames) bursting to bloom! LONGIFLORUM!

She make fire arrows like launch toward otto and ayato, ayato slashed some of the sword of flames while otto is just starring the incoming flames sword , he spin his sword in circle to icy wind blow it away . he jump up then raised his blade horizontal

Otto: zero frost...LIGHTNING ICE CALL!

Then he swift his sword, a lightning in icy wind collide the fire blast as an explosion as the two boys land down still facing her.

Julis: there strong, an average opponent be produced to cinder, and otto here seems a strong one. His ice-lightning is able to stop one of my flames...even though I clearly have an upper hand, something off, let's find out what it is.

She then congers something.

Julis: burst into flames…. AMARILIS!

She shot a huge fireball at them, otto and ayato charged in.

Julis's thought: dogging and going to close combat huh? Nice try!

She thrust her left hand and squeezed it.

Julis: Explode!

Then a huge explosion exploded.

Julis: an explosion that proximity should finish them off.

Otto: storm breaker style...

Ayato: Amagiri shinmei style...

Otto: ICE AGE!

Ayato: TWIN DRAGONS!

Then a huge ice explosion waves as the two boys surprise her in front

Julis: no way!

Otto pushed the two as the blast suddenly hit Otto and sent him flying.

Ayato, julis and Aya: OTTO!

With otto

He sent a flying crash to the ground, he got up as his clothes were burnt. Otto dusted himself as he detected a threat.

Otto's thought: they arrived, Hyperion's troops, the mechforcer who somehow now turn the student to their drone by the chip on their forehead, i must free them and defeat the enemies.

He started running faster, finding the location , and he spotted them. android troops are color black , silver and yellow with red visor and a silver faceplate, blade like arms, numbers on each of them as the 9 mechforcer putting the chip on the last human turning him to a robot drone.

Otto: stop!

The mechforcer turns and sees Otto.

Mechforcer 1: Weapon 1 OG, what'd you do here?

Otto: I can not weapon 1 OG, i'am Otto.

Mechforcer 4: otto? hahaha, that human name is their pet, have you forgotten our master who built the great combination weapon of human and machine like you?

Otto: negative, my creator is unknown who helped rebuild me, you're harming the innocent.

Mechforcer 3: these " innocent" see machine like us as joke and slavery to them, order them around and your betraying your kind already?

Otto: untrue, there are people who are kind, two who accept me.

Mechforcer 6: really? What if your program does so? Have you ever felt treated before?

Otto was silent as he had a flashback

He came out of his pod shirtless and black shirts , black line on his chest , back and shoulder along some of his leg, his left shoulder said " W1-OG " he walk like a robot in random direction

He went to the city as a car hit him but didn't injure him but the car , the people were shocked and scared, calling him a monster.

He looked confused as he ran off while the police arrived but couldnt see who it was.

Looking at his reflection his visor zooms in as he wonders who he is and what was his creator.

End flashback

Ayato and aya said his creator is his mother but he doesn't remember very much since every piece of it is a blur and very much as he looked at the mechaforce.

Otto: negative, i...i don't believe it, and i won't let you harm anyone.

He pulled out from his belt a yellow wrench and a yellow screwdriver as a rider belt appeared.

Otto: Henshin! (he make the two tool an x mark and link it to his rider belt)

Then pieces of armor materialized and attack to his body, as it shifted holographic screwdrivers and wrenches appeared as they start to tighten as the armor shifted around, the top half of the armor is now golden color with circuits and metal, his legs has black armor and to finish the transformation two wrenches make an X and attached to his helmet making the red eyes turn on.

DEKAI! HAKAI! GOUKAI! KAMEN RIDER KIKAI!

Mechwarrior 1: who the hell are you?!

?: a body of steel, and fire in my heart! (shift his arms crossed then raised up words) kamen rider Kikai!

9 mechaforce charging throwing lunches and their blade arms but kikai dodges each of them and lunch and kicks, one them and swift their punches, rapidly punching them dealing damage to their armor and making sparks fly.

Then aya, ayato, julius and the students came and saw kikai fighting the mechwarriors.

Student 73: OH MY GOD! IT'S A KAMEN RIDER.

Student 88: AMAZING!

Student 41: LOOK AT HIM GO!

Julis: What are those mechaforce doing here?!

Aya: seem did something to that student turning to a robot.

Ayato: That's odd, this kamen rider seems new like the other riders i heard about.

Kikai pull out a plasma gun shift, he shooting each of the mechwarrior, dodges each punches and kick them, his gun shift a sword saber, he charge in deliver an ice-lightning slashes waves , the human mech burst as the chip is destroy, as the student is unconscious.

Mechwarrior 5: n-no!

Kikai: now to finish this.

He taps both sides of his driver and then ice-lightning cackling noise throughout his upper body and jumps high, and the energy transfers to his right foot and solidifies into a large icicle that penetrates the target, he jumps high.

FULLMETAL THE END!

He delivers the kick to the mechwarrior as an explosion, he lands as the smoke clear.

Kikai turns to the students, the twins and julis.

Kikai didn't say a word but waved at them.

Student 32: What is your name, Kamen rider?

Kikai: kamen rider kikai.

He removes his belt as he turns back to otto.

Aya: OTTO?!

Otto nodded to her.

Aya: YOUR A KAMEN RIDER?!

Otto nodded again.

Julis: why do you do that?

Otto: hmm?

Julis: when we were fighting.

Otto: is the right thing to do, harm on any in the fight.

They heard clapping as they turned to see a girl with long, wavy blonde hair with a split bangs at the crown of her head, and purple eyes. She wears the Seidoukan Academy uniform jacket, but paired with a blouse with a frilly high collar and three-frilled sleeves, and a two-tiered ruffled skirt. She wears dark boots, and stockings with garters.

?: now now, I believe that's quite enough.

Otto tilts his head so his visor begins scanning the girl and her data.

Julis: oh, it's you.

Otto: name: Claudia Enfield, is the student council president of Seidoukan Academy. Birth: June 10th, horoscope: Gemini, blood type: AB, weapon: Pan-Dora.

Claudia: well well, look at you knowing people.

Aya gave his case back to him as he looked at cluedo.

Otto: You seem the one who aimed that attack, sent me flying but I have no physical damage nor injured wounds.

Claudia: so sorry.

Otto: confirm, you were stopping the match, correct?

Claudia: why yes, unfortunately i have no other option but to evaluate this participation duel.

Julis: Who gave you the theory to interfere?!

Claudia: (pat her pendent) by the power invested in me as school representative, this duel is voided.

Otto: understood.

Claudia: sorry there transferred paperwork isn't finished. So technically the twins and otto gaberion isn't a full flesh Seidoukan Academy student yet.

Julis growled but Otto tilted his head as he petted her head as julis felt calm but blushed of his touch.

Otto: you felt angry, does this help?

Julis: i-i guess.

Claudia: follow me inside you three.

As they followed Claudia, julis looked at Otto and started remembering something about his name.

Flashback

Look at the report on tv.

News reports: we have breaking news! The mechwarriors have abducted many scientists , rampaging taking people as hostages to turn them into their slaves! And worst! Sincerely they murder proffesor Gebrieon, brilliant woman scientist in the world and along her husband and son otto gabieron , the body wasnt found consider the mechawarriros and their leader are responsible of this tragedy !

Flashback end

Julis was shocked as he looked at Otto.

Timeskip

Otto, Ayato and Aya are walking with Claudia.

Ayato: what? You mean your first year too madam president?

Claudia: I am, my tenure began in junior high, so this is my third term.

Aya: wow.

Claudia: and since you three and I are in the same grade, feel free to speak to me in formal manners.

Otto: Claudia, is this school the best proper list of human's details and emotions base that I can adapt to my mind and system?

Claudia: Hmm, I think it would, you sure sound like you're a robot.

She then recognized the name as she widened her eyes.

Claudia: Now I know you! You're the son of your parents in the mechwarrior incident, we all thought you died.

Otto: I...I'm no longer human, no memories, ayato and aya found me and told me about some of my memories but I still remember some but not many, i'm an artificial, combination of both human and machine, my mom made me and that the last time I saw her or remember, I lost many of my human so I try to restore it.

Claudia: well don't worry, I'll talk to the student council about your condition

she touched his cheek.

Claudia: I'm so sorry how much you've been through and you're lost but I'm sure we'll help you.

Otto nodded.

Otto: you seem as polite of helping others.

Ayato: yeah you don't have to be polite.

Claudia: don't worry yourself about it, it's merely a habit of mine.

Otto: hmm?

Claudia: I'm very devious you see, therefore I maintain a Curtis to conceal my side of true nature.

Ayato: devious huh?

Clueida: yeah yes, exceedelly so, inside of me work thought so devious is created a pitch black and drench in black honey.

Otto: hmm? A mere creation from the deep middle of all massive galaxies, honey is perhaps possible being pulled of such gravity force around the Astronomical.

Claudia: look at you with the brain.

Aya: that's otto.

Claudia: But that doesn't I mean, would like to take a look?

She pulls her skirt down, shows her stomach and slightly panties make the twins blush and otto confused.

Claudia: see? Pitch black.

Otto looks confused, he touches her stomach as she blush and moans a bit of his good touch.

Otto: odd, this isn't a black hole.

Claudia: h-hey.

Aya: otto! No! (pull him away from her)

Otto: I'm confused

Claudia:(giggle) You're simply too cute for words otty.

Otto: otty? (look left and right) huh?

Aya: it's a nickname, don't worry about it.

Claudia: I wonder what your eyes are behind the visor?

Otto: I'll show you.

He removes the visor and shows his normal eyes as color mint blue make her and aya blushes to see how cute and handsome he is.

Claudia: oh my.

Aya: y-yeah.

Otto put the visor to his case.

timeskip

Claudia: right this way please.

as the doors opened It was a dark hill the centers were open showing her office.

Claudia: And here we are, i'm humbly welcome you three to Asterisk .

Eyes scanning the area while his eyes turn digital robot.

Otto: Indeed may I please explain this I calculate?

Claudia: sure otty.

Otto: as I calculate this city and the year of this school history file. Arlequint Academy, Jie Long Seventh Institute, Rewolf Black Institute, Saint Galahadworth Academy, and Queenvail Girls' Academy, are the 5 school plus the school Seidoukan as every year attend in each of these schools and battle called festa as the entire human from different country watching the battle of the tournament in many record for any best student even their rank.

Claudia: That's correct, you three consider it yours.

Ayato: I'm sorry to tell you this, but that kind of thing doesn't interest me.

Aya: me too.

Claudia: Is that right now, then, why did you two pick this school?

Ayato: Before we go on, there is something we wanna ask you.

Aya: is it true our older sister went to this school?

Ayato: her name was Haruka Amagiri.

Claudia: I may be able to answer that, (looking through the hologram info and give it to them)

Ayato: what's all this?

Claudia: is the data of a female student who attended this school, she took the role 5 years ago and left 6 month later due to personal reasons, but all the other data was deleted.

Aya: that's haruka!

Claudia: it would appear to compete in the festa, and there's no record name cults, to be honest whenever or not she's been attended in this academy was a little suspect, though.

She is the weapon.

Ayato: what is that?

Otto: Ser-Veresta, an Orga Lux owned by Seidoukan Academy. With a compatibility rate of 97%. It had been previously used by Amagiri Haruka. It is also one of the Four Colored Magic Swords. disintegrates all that it touches, when it pierces, the world shall turn to purgatory. It seemingly has had an intimidating history, feared by the other schools. Ser-Veresta's blade is made of heat. Thus, it has power over heat, for example... similar to Julis'. However, even with Julis' fire resistance, it won't keep her safe. The cost of Ser-Veresta is its high prana consumption rate that would quickly dry up a user with a normal reserve. In addition, it has an incredibly demanding personality, resulting in the incredibly low chance of getting a high compatibility rate. Even though it acknowledges worthy prowess, it refuses to activate unless someone is giving all in its unsealed state.

Claudia: Well, well, you're very impressed to know good details.

Aya: that's otty for ya anyway is this data leftover 5 years ago?

Claudia: precisely, this is speculation but, is likely she has not attended this academy , I'm sorry.

Ayato: Thanks but it's okay.

Aya: same here, is not the reason we came here for the look of our sis.

Claudia: really? Then why are you two here?

Aya: finding a true purpose in life.

Claudia: And you otto?

Otto: as to regain and what is like being human since i'm just an artificial and protect this school from mecha warriors.

Yato: That reminds me, why didn't you tell us you're a kamen rider.

Otto: you didn't ask, and I was protecting you two, not endangering lives to bring you two along so I work alone doing it around lately of you two not noticing, defeating and dealing with hyperius and his troopers the mecha warriors.

Aya: (hugs him) well you're going to work that out.

Otto: I know the details of this and the enemy's origin.

Claudia: yes around the news and lately heard about them, they try harder finding them but they know of our powers and weapons we possess.

Otto: long ago 10 years an alien technology lost landed here near the town. Government question and what to do with it, so as a serving a military the scientist make a robot name hyperius who help serving and protecting. however hyperious became self aware of how the machine and some robot been treated wrong and slavery to him, slowly growing hating humanity and upgrading himself to rampage and escape.

Ayato: That's terrible, no wonder he's doing this!

Otto: Then he built more of his kind, an army to serve him, you saw what happened early?

Aya: yeah, a student who we saw after you defeat them was a robot.

Otto: Hyperius thinks the humans are better part of his army and slave, using the ship to control them and giving them a suit, the only way to destroy that corruption is me using the cure inside the system to shut it down for good. Hyperius did study how all the schools are interested in him to have for his plan. That why he order his mecha warrior to kidnapped scientist.

Ayato: like your mother.

Otto: Seeing their amazing gift, hyperiosu made the next evolution for his own revolution. Making an artificial being combination of both human and machine, project: Neo Lifeform, the perfect ultimate creation being hyperius imagine, The Weapon 5 forcers. In order to make them, they must kill the humans who are picked and worthy, having their genetic sample but erased memories and more to make them perfect. Which is why I was the first soldier of the 5 weapon forcer, weapon 1 O-G.

Claudia: hmm, thank you for the info.

Aya: I'm sorry you been through that

Otto: The mecha warrior says if I'm a program to follow humans and such, but I ask myself what or what am I to everyone?

Aya: (hugs him again) your otto.

Otto put his visor on.

Otto: thank you.

Claudia: By the way, scholarship transfer students are given preordering lux weapons, so take your pick.

Ayato: could I choose the ser-veresta if I wanted to?

Claudia: in that case I'll arrange it for you, (turn to otto being hugged by aya) and you two?

Aya: hmmm, do you have a weapon for otto? And could I have a sword type too?

Claudia: why yes

Aya: The same as my brother, I like Otto to upgrade mine.

Otto: I would like to choose the same thing.

Claudia: excellent choice but until then( give the 3 weapon sword) please use this as a weapon

As they accepted.

Otto: Also I do recall of the paperwork transfer you mention early.

Claudia: oh so you remember, the thing about that is...

She pushed Aya and hugged Otto as Claudia giggled.

Aya: hey!

Otto: huh?

Claudia: Finally, we have met.

Otto: hmmm, by it seem the tone you lie as consider saving us from julis

Claudia: of course otty.

She petted his hair.

Claudia: wow, your hair is so soft.

Otto: Thank you, not only I came to this school of gaining human emotion and munch, but really wanted a friend and family I can trust...will you be my friend too claudia?

Claudia: of course.

Aya snatched him.

Aya: enough! Only I can hug him!

Claudia: oh don't be greedy, (hugs his arm)

Then a picture was taken, they turned to john.

John: well heart of steel you got, but you still had it in you.

Ayato: who are you?

John: just a kamen rider passing through.

Otto: kamen rider decade.

John: yes otto, and it's nice to meet you kamen rider kikai.

Otto: greetings.

Ayato: No way, you're one of the 10th riders.

John: Indeed, seeyah at class. (walk off)

Timeskip

teacher: hey! Pay attention to the kitties, these three Amagiri and his sister, their friend gabieron.

Ayato: nice to meet you.

Teacher: don't make them cry or I'll kick your ass.

Otto stared at the teacher with nails in it.

Teacher: hmm? Something you need?

Otto: this weaponry of a baseball bat cover in nails, do every teacher always prepare.

Teacher: what?

Aya: sorry he is new here and very curious.

Teacher: Anyway you should sit next to your girlfriend.

Julis: (got up while blush) since when I'm his girlfriend?!

Teacher: Since this morning apparently, have you forgotten the drama you cause?

Otto walks like a robot and stops at julis.

Otto: julis, (notice her blush) are you also have a fever like ayato? Shall I ask the teacher to take you to the infirmary?

Julis: n-no I'm alright, honest!

Otto: Understood but highly suspicious of me.

After class

Ayato: we have a rough start but i like to be friends.

Otto: So do I, you are my third friend.

Julis: Listen, I'm grateful you saved my life this morning.

Otto: understood.

Julis: I have a question about you otto.

Otto: yes?

Julis: are you human?

Otto: not anymore, an artificial.

Julis: but you don't look like one, you seem a human.

Otto: to anyone but I'm a combination made of machine technology and human organic, there is a number print in my shoulder and line of it. I used to be human, my creator who is my mother saved me but I lacked very human emotion since I'm reborn, even now I'm not like others but when I first got out of the pod...people around me valued this word, a monster like those mech warriors.

Julis: I see, and you're a kamen rider too?

Otto: Yes, I have to serve and protect the innocent of my enemies.

She nodded to him.

Julis: since you saved me I'm now in your debt.

Otto: my debt?

Julis: yes, you should have my aid in one moment of need. Consider beyond that out of the question.

As she left the class but otto followed her.

Julis: why are you following me?

Otto: I wanted to know the feeling and hang with a new friend to get to know you and you get to know me.

julis: what about the other two? They seem to know more about you.

Otto: they do, but you seem lonely and i wanted to make more friends and family so i won't be alone ever again.

She just stared at him for a bit, then formed a blush and ran around.

Julis: fine, I'll let you follow me.

Otto then gives her a hug as she blushes as it feels comfy and nice.

Otto: I learned this call hug , from Aya and Claudia.

Julis: Well, you're doing a good job.

Otto: I'm learning, does this hug make you happy and relax?

Julis: y-y-yeah.

He let go and wondered what his eyes looked like.

Julis: Can I remove your visor?

He nodded as she removed it to see his normal eyes, she blushed red.

Otto: How do I look?

Julis: y-y-your look is v-v-very handsome.

Otto: Thank you, as a compliment you are pretty amazing as a match blazing burning rival to the sun.

Julis: HOW IS HE GOOD AT THIS?!

Otto:(title his head cutely) something wrong Jul?

Julis: i-i-its nothing!

Otto: okay

Julis: Anyway I'm guessing your friend is gonna help you fight against the mecha warriors, I'm joining in.

Otto: you sure? Is pretty dangerous of what they are.

Julis: I'll let you know I'm capable of defending myself, beside you I need help as you can't do it alone .

Otto: Very well, you are a skillful fighter and your element of fire proves to damage groups and munch more as I will help you and you will help me.

Julis: alright.

Otto and julis walk outside while aya catches even dragging her brother, she is jealous of julius with her.

Ayato: you okay sis?

Aya: no….

Ayato: relax aya, I'm sure he's just making friends with her that's all.

Aya pouted of having doubt believing that.

Ayato: Also, can i talk to my new friend?

Aya: fine, you can be with Yabuki Eishirou, I'll be with otty.

She let him go and walk off.

Timeskip

Aya is outside looking for Otto, She sees Otto looking at the birds on the trees.

Aya: hey otto!

Otto: oh hello, where's ayato?

Aya: he's with his new friend.

Otto: who?

Aya: his name is yabuki,

Otto: I see, wanna hang out with Julis and i?

Aya: sure.

?: Answer me julis!

The two students turn to see julis being confronted by a large teen.

Otto: hmm?

?: why in the hell would someone like you dueling some newcomers!?

Julis: And why should I answer that?

Otto detects his turn to ayato and next a guy, which is yabuki in the bush then back to the conversation.

Julis: I defeated you 3 times already, (got up) I see no point continuing it.

?: you cocky little bitch!

Aya: hey otty, can you tell me this jug head?

Otto: scanning, name: Lester MacPhail, rank: 11,birth: August 11th, wields the Axe Lux Bardiche-Leo. After training under Xinglou, he changed his fighting style to a dual wield style, wielding a Bardiche-Leo in each hand. Duel julis 3 times and lost to her.

Aya: i see, this big guy wanted a rematch.

Lester summons an ax like to hit the ground as he's ready.

Lester: I don't care what you say! we're having this duel right now!

Student 22: lester calm down!

Student 34: yeah come on man this isn't really a place to-

Lester: don't get full of yourself! You didn't see any of my true power!

Otto: (appeared) and what's that?

Lester: who the hell you?! Back off!

Otto: why?

Julis: (dusted herself with her handkerchief)well is that the case, then why don't you prove it ? But go bother someone else alright? Come on Otto.

Otto: ok.

As they are about to leave.

Lester: get back here!

He was about to grab her arm but Otto swatted and pushed him as Lester stumbled back, he caught julius' handkerchief and gave it to her.

Otto: here you go.

Julis: thank you.

Lester: (got up) no way in hell that I'm getting my ass kicked by a princess who only duels for fun!

Otto: illogical.

Lester: huh?

Otto: your statement is illogical.

Julis: he's right, in fact...did you say, "for fun"?

Lester: yeah so what?

Then she glowed as a spark of flames erupt.

Julis: then enlighten me lester! What's your reason for fighting?! Cuz I'm here for only one purpose ! I am determined to reach my goal for the festa! Just for fun? If you think that why I'm here you're dead wrong!

Otto: And I'm here for something that is my goal...

His body dancing of icy wind glowing of a gold and blue aura rises from his body along yellow and white lightning dancing around him as well with cackling noise.

Lester: WHAT THE?!

Julis: amazing.

The twins, and yabuki are awe to see that he came smiling.

Otto: I came here because my life was terrible when the hyperius and the mech warriors came and tried to take everything. I lost my life and reborn but the causes of losing what part of mean...i came here to restore it! It doesn't matter if I'm a human, nor a machine nor just artificial. I fight for the sake of humanity and the innocent yet not alone as I know I have friends and family with me...A body of steel that strong, and fire in my heart that keeps going off my spirit! That's why I'll be every school's protector ! The Golden Knight of Seidoukan Academy! And kamen rider kikai! Otto gabeiron!

As John smiled and took a picture.

John: as like every rider, for an artificial, he has a heart for it.


	2. steel 2

In the strike of dawn, Ayato is running around campus as he remembers what happened yesterday.

**Flashback**

Aya and ayato came in.

Ayato: oh hey julis, this is coincidence huh?

Otto: aya and ayato, have you come to battle with us?

Julis: what is it, can I help you two?

Lester: who the hell is this?

Student 22: Lester! Those are the transfer students!

Lester: Yeah, what are they doing here? (walking at the twins)

Ayato: hey there, I'm ayato amagiri and these here my twin sis aya, what's up man?

Lester: go to hell!

Yabuki: alright this is awesome! (recording)

Student 34: hey, turn that thing off would ya!

Student 11: come on drop it for now lester.

He turns off his weapon then turns at julis and otto.

Lester: Fine, but I'm not giving up, you two will know my strength! (walk off and so do the two

student)

Julis: (turn ayato) First the duel this morning, now your composure against lester, think you're rather tough don't you?

Aya: if you know my brother, you know he not no push over aint that right otto?

Otto: correct and so are you and along julis are gifted worthy to define as " amazing" in my logic.

Ayato: oh thanks man.

Aya and julis blushed on Otto's compliment.

Otto opened his case then pulled out his guitar.

Julis: where did you always carry that?

Otto: In my case, I carry my tools and instruments.

He begins to play his guitar while walking as julis is in awe, never heard of a person playing so well on the guitar.

Julis: (turn to aya) when did he learn how to play?

Aya: He always told us he learned it from his small travels.

Ayato: The guy only plays it for the mood and relaxing.

She smiled at him.

Julis: he seem a special guy

Aya: yeah, (run to him) otto don't run off again!

Ayato: (chuckled) yeah, no matter what we always have to watch over Otto, the dude tense to get lost.

Julis: He is like a wandering child.

Aya dragging otto back.

Aya: you have no idea.

Otto: I'm curious why dragging me?

Aya: You can't wander off otto, you're like a child.

Otto: But I'm the exact same age as you.

Aya: It's an expression Otto.

Otto: oh.

Julis: looking in terms of fame and anger should be quite entertaining, this place isn't for giving if you imagine.

Ayato: Well excuse me for asking, but what are you doing fighting here then? You are a princess are you?

Julis: I do it for money.

Ayato, aya and otto: huh?

Julis: I am in need for some cash at the moment, that's the reason for coming here to fight. The phoenix festa. Is starting to soon, and that the first thing i have to conquer

Yabuki: (came in) so, that means you find a partner?

Otto: Indeed it is the only way to be allowed.

Aya: yep.

Ayato: julis you do have friends right?

That made her stutter a little.

Julis: I don't have to do anything? It isn't the reason why I haven't found a partner yet! Although it is true I have no friends to speak off, still that is quite relevant, to be frank. I simply haven't met anyone who is my major partner.

Otto: So you admit?

That made her blush a little.

Otto: What type of partner do you want?

Julis: Well, beggars can't be chooser. But ideally I would like someone to page one level of combat skills. Like I said determine, someone who has noble dedication like a knight.

That made otto's head tilt.

Otto:(look around) I can't find nor detect a knight partner you desire.

Aya: alright, (grab otto's arm) lets go to our dorms.

Otto: julis, you wonder if I can be your partner?

Julis: h-huh?

Aya:(frown and pouted) come on otto! (dragging him away)

end of flashback and timeskip

It's now morning as the twins, kabui and otto are now in class.

Otto:(turn julis) good morning julis.

Julis: yeah good morning Otto.

That made everyone turn in shock.

Otto: hmm?

Student 63: did I just hear that right?

Student 255: did the princess actually return someone's greeting?

Otto: something wrong?

Julis:(glared at the class and slammed her hands to the desk while getting up) well! Your ingrates are so rude! Keep those comment to yourself alright?!(She sit down)

Aya: let just sit down otto.

Otto: confirm.

He sits down behind a blue haired girl next to aya, ayato turns at the girl who She has light blue shoulder-length hair, with choppy bangs, an ahoge, and two short braids secured with a yellow and black hairpiece. She wears the Seidoukan Academy jacket(but with a sailor collar on the back instead, a collared white shirt and black tie, and a black dress similar to Julis', but with additional white lines. On her left thigh, she has a gun holster, and wears orange and black socks that come slightly above her knees. She also wears clunky black and white low-heeled boots that have a blue stripe on the soles and black "collars''.

Ayato: wait a minute, saya?

Otto: Do you know her?

Ayato: Yeah, she's Aya and I'm a childhood friend.

Otto: I see.

Saya: ayato? (turn to aya) aya?

aya: good to see you Saya.

Saya: good to see you too.

Yabuki: So you know each other?

Otto: childhood friends.

Ayato: We haven't seen you since you moved to Munich.

Aya: like 6 years ago.

Saya: Yeah, I'm totally shocked.

Ayato: Tell me you haven't changed, really, you look exactly the same as you use too.

Saya: That's not true, (stands up) see, I've grown taller.

She turns at otto.

Otto: hello.

Saya: hello.

Ayato: this here is otto gaberion , he's our friend and special.

Otto: scanning data character student members of Seidoukan Academy. Sasamiya Saya, ability:Lux, birth: birthday is February 10th, horoscope: Aquarius, and blood type: B.

Aya: like that.

Saya: sweet.

otto: your two childhood friends have been helpful to my mission and goal. I am still continuing and helping my research of human emotion and their understanding and social , I am confirm made Julies my first new friend , yukabi my second friend, and I may ask you as my third friend?

Saya: sure.

ayato: By the way, how are you doing these days?

Saya: good, but a little crazy, which he was more careful about, the whole reason I came to this school was because dad told me too.

Ayato: are you serious?

Then a handle slid down off her right sleeves and she grabbed it, showing it as a flash appeared to show a gun model blaster.

Otto: interesting, a new modification lux.

Saya: yeah, he invented this new gun, said it needed some exposure.

aya: that why you came here?

Saya: well I have reasons of my own, so… guess I'm cool with it.

Yukabi: (got his small notebook) I see and what are those reasons?

Saya: sorry, it's private.

Yukabi: oh, private we-

Otto stands as his visor glows red.

Otto: restrain yourself from your invading curiosity of people's privacy that they wish their request classified, now.

Yukabi: got! loud and clear!

Otto:(Sit down while his visor back to normal) thank you.

Saya: thank you.

Otto: your welcome.

Then walking in is the teacher.

Teacher: alright, listen and seat you ingrates! Homeroom begging (turn at saya) Sasamiya Saya, nice of you to join us.

Saya: yes, good morning everyone.

Teacher: So tell me, why were you in a no show yesterday? Spill it I'm listening.

Saya: oh, I overslept mam.

Teacher: hahaha, you overslept eh? (punch her head)

Saya:(grab her head) ow! that hurt!

Otto about to move but aya whispers.

Aya: no otto this is different.

Otto nodded then sat.

Teacher: dumbass sick of your excuses, (Walk off)you'll take a make up class next time get it ?

Otto petted saya's head softly.

Otto: Does this comfort your small injury?

Saya: thank you otty.

Otto nodded.

Ayato: still can't get out of bed huh?

Saya: no it holds me hostage.

Ayato chuckled as aya and Julies felt jealous.

**Meanwhile**

As a MechWarrior who seems to look like a knight finds Lester taking a walk, then he grabs him by the neck by surprise.

Lester: a MechWarrior!

MechWarrior knight: you will do nicely(patch a chip to his forehead) if you want strength.

Lester screamed in pain as he formed into a MechWarrior of bulky muscle, as a cloak person appeared.

MechWarrior: you know what to do, I suggest make sure this one will be useful.

**Meanwhile with Julies**

Julies in the bathroom getting groom as she was still thinking of Otto's offer of being a partner, the twins talking to Saya while Otto staring at the window then they turn to see Julies come back from the girl's bathroom.

Julies:(fake cough their attention) if you're ready we can go now.

Otto: thank you for your assistance and accepting my request along with aya and ayato.

Julies: I have no choice, a promise is a promise after all.

Saya: what is this about?

Ayato: we're getting a tour, showing otto around the academy today.

Saya: oh she is huh? Then why?

Julis: cuz, well it's complicated, and is none of your business , come on let's go.

Otto: okay.

Saya: hold on,(got up and thumbs herself) I'll show otty around the campus.

Julis and aya: what?

Saya: sound to me like you didn't want to anyway, so I thought you would be relieved to have someone in your place.

julis: I appreciate the offer, i have no attention to breaking a promise I made.

Aya: Besides I have to keep an eye on otty here if he tries to wander off and needs my help too.

saya: come on, admit i munch better tour guidance, your not into it and i'll be sure to keep oTty around so he won't wander off.

Aya: as if!

Julis: yes I am! And anyway why would Otto want a tour from someone who started here where he can get one from me! A student who attended junior high!?

The girls glaring.

Ayato: ladies, calm down okay?

Otto: confuse.

Then Claudia hugged otto's arm.

Otto: huh?

Claudia: if that's the criteria, that makes me the best person for the job don't you agree?

Otto: hello claudia

Aya: hey!

Claudia: Julius transferred during our third year of junior high. However I've been modified student and roll here since first year.

Saya: who is she?

Aya: Claudia.

Julis: what are you even doing here?

Aya: and let go of otty!

Aya grabs his other arm and drags him away with a pouty face but Claudia grabs him back .

Claudia: (fake cry) how cruel, you won't even share cute lil otty here.

Aya: You don't know how often he walks out on you out of curiosity.

Claudia: I find him adorable.

Otto: I am?

Aya: true, but he has very quiet feet.

Otto: My walking is the problem not fitting of human's style as I must analyse. (visor begins loading like mode and till it is done) I must adapt learning of how human walking and the sound that vibration any other people hear of their awareness of their presence.

Aya: and very curious if you just saw.

Otto: Claudia, don't bother about what I'm aware of at the moment.

Claudia: all i wanted to join in the fun.

Aya: no way!

Saya: no.

Julis: certainly not.

Claudia: In that case I'll just finish up my business and be on my merry way.

She handles 3 papers for ayato, aya and otto.

Claudia: Now these are for you.

Otto: thank you.

Claudia: as discussed yesterday the weapon selection has an ability test schedule tomorrow, if there are no issues. Just sign those documents and it's good to go.

Otto: very well.

Ayato: oh, that's why you're here.

Aya, ayato and otto signing the paper.

Julis: if the student council President delivers a document paper, she has a lot of time on her hands.

Claudia: oh you, since you all behave, it makes my job a lot easier.

Otto: Are you and Julis friends?

Claudia and julius: absolutely!/certainly not!

Claudia: my my you're so cold your highness.

Julis: the two of us are long time acquaintances from the Vienna opera house nothing more, if you finished driving paperwork you should go.

Saya: shoo shoo.

Otto: (bow his head a little) thank you for your assistance once again, come again soon claudy. (claudia blush and giggle of the nickname otto said to her)

Aya pouted and pulled otto's arm.

Claudia: Well enjoy your tour, try not. Worry about the fact tomorrow I'll have otty all by myself, lucky me. (walk off)

juli: the nerve of that vixen! Coming in here Rubbing her giant breasts on people! (saya and aya nodded) everyone knows she is nothing but a giant.

Aya and saya: agree.

Otto: you three behavior seem to change, are you the definition i calculate jealous when she near me? (the 3 girls blushes)

Aya: d-don't r-ridiculous otto! w-we just making sure since y-your new and want to know more.

Otto: oh, alright then.

Aya: (hold his arm) anyway, let's get going.

Otto: But who took me?

John:(came in) why not both?

Otto: john.

John: Hey O, sorry I'm late, busy around details.

Julis and saya: both of us?

Saya: very well.

Julis: oh why not? Is pointless to arguing.

Timeskip

Julis showing them around a tour, the club building, community center, 7 different diner as there now outside near the bench.

Julis: you do realize Sasamiya, this tour meant for otto not for you.

Saya: sorry, direction is hard for me.

Julis: That is pretty amazing giving someone a tour yourself.

Saya: thank you.

Julis: that is not a compliment!.

Ayato: why don't we take a break? I'll go get us some drink okay? (walk off)

Sya: otto, i know your last name gabeiron relates to one of the missing professors from the MechWarrior.

Otto: So you know?

Saya: yes, and i'm sorry and i was wondering,(turn julis) why you have to show otto around today?

Otto: It's because of the duel we have, a slight misunderstanding and a promise, she owes the twins and I.

Saya: i see.

John: and been interrupted and you heard about the kamen rider kikaki?

Saya: that otto is kikai,(turn otto) it's that true?

Otto: yes, i-(he senses some danger coming in) everyone! Move!

Everyone jumps away for an Ax to crush the ground, then another arrow hits ,they turn to the bulk mechwarrior who came in and grab his ax as he roars out of control, along a cloak person with him.

Otto: a mechwarrior!

Julis: really?

Otto: yes, stand back.

He can be this new mechwarrior .

Otto: it lester.

Aya: that meathead?!

Julis: he must've turned into one like yesterday of the student.

Then a bulky mechwarrior roared in as he was about to swing his ax but otto quickly pushed him .

Otto: You girls handle the cloak person, john!

John: right, let's go!

Otto's belt shifted from his regular belt and John placed his onto his waist.

He pull out from his belt a yellow wrench and a yellow screwdriver and john pull his card

Otto and John: Henshin!

Otto put it as an x and john inserted the card to his belt and closed it.

DEKAI! HAKAI! GOUKAI! KAMEN RIDER KIKAI!

KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!

They transformed into their kamen riders, Kikaki and Decade.

Saya: so cool.

Aya: i know.

Kikaki and decade charge in, as decade use his book sword and kikaki using his neo lux as they try another slash but the bulky mechawarrior's skin is so thick as he punch and slashing the two riders, they backing away.

Decade: his skin is too tough.

with Julis and saya

They dodge another arrow from the cloak person using a gauntlet arrow.

Julis: another sneak attack? Those cowards! (ignite her hands) BURST INTO BLOOMS! AMARYLLIS!

Then another person came to block it with an ax.

Saya: boom.

Then an energy shot sent the second cloak person flying, julius is au turn at saya have visor blue glasses and holding a machine that is a huge cannon launcher.

Julius: what in the world is that?

Saya: oh, this a Type 38 Lux Grenade Launcher Helene Klum.

Aya: hehe your father sure knows what he built for his little girl.

Julius: what are you serious?!

Saya: burst(charging the beam) ker-pow.

She blast a huge beam at the enemy, make an explosion and when the smoke clear that there gone

with the riders

Decade shooting the bulky mechawarrior as kikaki tries punching him but no effect as he swatted kikaki made him trumble to the ground and get up.

Aya: otto! Are you okay?

Kikaki: he is very durable.

Decade: we better use something to break harder

kikaki: confirm, (pull out a yellow symbol wrecking ball) this will do.

he attached to his left side belt and clicked it.

WRENCHING BALL ATTACHMENT, ENGAGE!

Then around his body begin building a new armor, then it attach to kikai now formed a silver and red and blue line and point on his shoulder pads, chestplate, left wristband, his symbol of a circle spike wrecking on his helmet and his right arm attach a wrecking ball as his new armor steamed out a bit.

SMASH! BASH! DESTROY! KIKAI WRECKER!

Kikai: as an expression, "Time to redecorate your face!"

Decade: nice.

Kikaki: thank you I learned.

Decade to pull out a kuuga card and he inserts it.

KAMEN RIDE: KUUGA!

Then a red flash became his kuuga mode.

D-kuuga: let's do this.

D-kuuga pull out his titan sword, the two rider charge in as kiaki swing his wrecking ball hitting the bulky mechwarrior as he grunt in pain as some of the armor cracking , D-kuuga swing his sword slashing him a lot, kikaki smash the ground unleashed a ground earth spike to sent the bulky mechwarrior flying then to the ground, D-kuuga run passed him with a slash. Kikai pulls the wreckingball attach wire as he twirls it then sends it hitting the enemy many times till he returns back to him.

Kikaki: time to end this(He tap the wrecking ball symbol and his main symbol in his belt)

D-kuuga: yeah(insert the card to his belt and close it)

FINAL ATTACK RIDE: K-K-KUUGA!

ULTIMATE FINISHER! WRECKER EMPOWERMENT!

Kikai charging in speed as his wrecking ball glows as he sinks his right arm, D-kuuga jumps doing a front flip to deliver a kick, Kikai punches the bully Mechawarrior passed and D-kuuga leaves the kuuga symbol from the kick.

Then an explosion made as the chip broke reverse back to let Lester fall down unconscious, the girls even ayato who did come back watch the whole thing.

Kikai: lester alright but unconscious.

D-Kuuga: good.

Aya: at least he's okay.

Then Saya hugged kikaki.

Aya: hey!

Julis: what are you doing?!

Saya: so cool.

Kikai: what cool, it's your unique weapon Type 38 Lux Grenade Launcher , you're very impressive.

She smiled and made a little blush.

Aya: let go of him!

Ayato: that was amazing! (got the drinks) woah!

Notice the girl's clothes wet as showing some of their skin and reveal bras of julius and aya.

kikaki: julis, aya, saya your wet.

That made aya and julis start to blush in embarrassment, the two riders removed their belt, Otto opened his case of towels, he gave 3 for aya, julis and saya.

Otto: Here, you can dry and cover yourself.

Aya: you're always the best otto.

Julius: I hope your brother didn't speak but Otto is a gentleman.

Otto:(look confused) why ayato wanted to look at you? Are you hurt?

Julis: i-its nothing to think about!

Otto: very well.

Timeskip

Aya, Ayato and Otto are following Claudia down the halls.

Claudia: I heard you had quite a time yesterday.

Otto: another mechwarrior incident, and the two intruders. I swore I detected another mechwarrior but it seemed vanished and responsible.

Claudia: I see, lester is okay but don't remember what happen

Otto: at least he's alright.

Claudia nodded as they went to the elevator.

Otto: Although the school's security try to find the suspect, who is it?

As they went inside when the elevator stopped and saw Lester who's all better, then they went inside a laboratory.

Otto: ser veresta, ask scanning calculation is very dangerous to wield it.

He start to pick up the handle as Otto see the sword ain't accepting lester as the ser veresta deflect him to let go

Otto's thought: illogical of brute force (then see the area red as the float sword point either at the twins)

Otto grabbed aya to safety, otto stood as he swatted the sword away trying to cut ayato but he soon stood and wielded the sword and stabbed it down.

Otto: i know ayato have what it take to stop it, good thing he something

Later at night

Otto then came to some big house near the windows.

Otto: curious what Claudia asked me to come tonight.

Otto then knocks at the windows waiting for a response.

Otto then entered by opening the window and closing it.

Otto: I'm coming in. (he enters then looks around) such a huge area around, not compared to a dorm room.

Then coming out of the showers is Claudia in her bathrobe and drying her hair.

Claudia: otto, I'm so glad you made it.

Otto: claudia. (blush slightly) hmm? Am i catching a fever? What is this feeling?

John outside near the window.

John: hehehe, guess this is his first time of this feeling, good luck otto.


	3. steel 3

Claudia: otto, I'm glad you made it.

He nodded as he followed her through her room.

Claudia: please have a seat.

Then he sat on a chair and Claudia sat on her bed.

Otto: you called me for a topic you wish to tell me?

Claudia: of course.

Otto: This is the very first time that I examine a room like this munch space in different angles of all areas, corners, walls and ceilings. As student presidents, do they achieve their satisfaction?

Claudia: is not that, the president does seem advantageous, but this is a privilege of top students. The page one I granted the order you see? If you advance your rank you'll have one too.

Otto: I see, that explains the excellent skills and work you have as page one.

Claudia: Correct, with your skills you'll have one yourself Otto, you seem to take personal interest in me. But being student body President is more trouble than you think.

Otto: curious. Why did it from the beginning?

Claudia: because, (smile in a bed voice) I like trouble.

Otto: like trouble? (Blink twice and not notice blush a bit) meaning of this "trouble " has to do with asking a favor?

Claudia: That's precisely why I called you here, here, I have something to show you.

She summons a holographic of 4 students , which she floats it toward him and he looks at it.

Otto: hmm, are these four students injured in some way or form or withdraw?

Claudia: yes and not to mention the mecha warriors that have been causing trouble at the school, they're with someone foul play.

Otto: any proof?

Claudia: we haven't not yet anyway, that being mean said, the discipline comedy is currently investigating lectors as lightly suspect nor randy haven't applied yesterday attack.

Otto: without any form of evidence, aren't you having trouble in a bad way?

Claudia: They are , but this time we have an ace in the hole , the community takes interest in the next target.

Otto: Julius.

Claudia: bingo, so it brings me to that favor I asked, for the time being I want you to stay close to her side.

Otto: affirmative, she is the first new friend i made. not only I protect her from intruders but the mechwarrior, they will take any strong specimen and have study of this planet's weapon and power and wanna use it. My previous i have is fuzzy, as my creator's words is..." Life needs a strong heart, matched with steel to bring what is right to peace. she will show the twins and i around the city, i do accept how you're worried of your student as a student body president.

Claudia: (smiled) Correct, you really are an interesting boy otty, i know you'll do a good job as a kamen rider and i will help you since you are a student.

Otto: I see, I'm sure you'll be protected, but I still have a lot of learning of emotions and human , since i used to be years ago.

That made her smile more at the artificial teenager and stand up from her bed.

Otto: what are you doing?

Claudia: oh nothing~, just want to give you an early reward~.

Otto: reward? Okay.

As she got near him…. Aya bust into the room leaving a destroyed door.

Claudia: (smile) oh hi aya.

Otto: hmm my scanner was correct who ran through a long mile here though what this corrupt you mean?

Aya: it's nothing otto, (grabs his arm) now come on, you need your sleep.

Otto: But I'm curious what Claudy means of reward she gave me.

Aya: just don't worry about it otty.

Claudia: aww that too bad, seem your jealous cuz you wanna give him one too?

Aya blush supernova.

Otto: you have one too aya? Can I see this reward as well?

Aya: (push him out) lets just go please!

What they didn't know a shadow figure spy them and walk off

The next day

Outside at the sidewalk around the town, Otto and the twins are waiting for Julius as she comes in a white dress with long sleeves who is holding an umbrella.

Otto: As I read this, a completion of an outfit, Julius your is an amazing match as diamonds.

Julius: (blush) i-it's nothing.

Ava: wow you're doing good otto.

Otto: ayato showing me manga and anime like this just as an emergency, is curious if the main character gets injured by a female somehow.

Ava: ayato!

Ayato: i was helping him! I thought he understood the other part but it slipped on what happened.

Otto: I learn this term many different female types from anime, but however I hope the details go enough to learn, not to mention of course helping the knowledge helping get to know you Julius.

Otto titled his head curiously as aya and julius. How adorable.

Otto: You're okay with what I found so we can continue this call. "Hanging around" together as a group?

Julius: of course.

Then Julius gave the twins and Otto a tour around the city and area.

Julius: He likes to wander around like a child.

Ava: You have no idea, I tried to find the guy and he always disappears everywhere.

Ayato: otto you gotta stop doing that.

Otto: oh, apologies.

Aya:(giggle) oh otty.

They continue with the tour.

Julius: and this is the main stage, the largest arena of all asterisk.

Ayato and aya: wow.

Otto: impressive, this must be where the festival took place.

Julius: Indeed, this is where finals took place too, there are three large scale stages and seven mid size ones, and far too many small outdoorsy ones to count.

Ayato: that's amazing.

Julius: is consider proper edicate for duels instead on the street, however very few here at rules and they have high rank student who fought against mechwarrior and study there weakness and strength, as munch they rampage and took some scientist from years ago, they develop to show some sporting challenging.

Otto: never expected they would play fair.

Ayato: Wait, so you're saying people have duels in the street.

Juluis: unfortunately.

Aya: very intense, never want to live here.

Julius: me neither.

As the twins look around a restaurant while Julius and Otto look at a sign.

Otto: ….

Julius: …

Aya: hehe look like they have something in common.

Otto's stomach growled.

Otto: I'm interested in going to this restaurant for my hunger.

Aya: I'll pay for him.

Ayato:(turn at Julius) you sure you really want to do this? Is cool for use.

Julius: of course shall we?

So they sat outside to enjoy their burger, fries and drink, Julius is happily enjoying it and so do otto.

Otto: amazing.

Aya: (giggle) you like the burger?

otto: yes, I heard about it and I've been interesting to go to my first restaurant

julius: your first?

Ayato: Yeah, Otto sometimes goes around town but not inside, he just stared curious. Are you absolutely sure your princess?

Julius: what does that mean?

Ayato: Well, it's just weird for royalty to go burger joint.

Otto: There is a term of never judge a book by its cover, just because she is a princess doesn't mean she knows how to live a normal life, besides she did what is normal to be my first new friend and I'm satisfied.

Julica: oh thank you otto.

Otto:(first time small smile) no, thank you Julius, for understanding me.

That made her blush and hear her heartbeat.

Aya blushes seeing him with a small smile and Ayato is surprised.

Aya: You're so cute, you know Otto?

Otto: t-thank you, same with you and Julius.

Aya giggles from his sudden shyness while Julius blushes more red.

Julius: h-he so cute…

Aya: Oh otto, you're adorable.

Otto: You two faces are red again, is it the High fever?

Aya: It's nothing to worry about otto.

Otto: understand, Claudia has informed me details about the attack was targeted on you and assuming the mechwarrior somehow up to something along working with them.

Ayato: you can see why you shouldn't go alone or duel anyone for a while.

Julius: thank you, but is absolute letecrus I expect to be altered by these cowards.

Aya: ok.

Ayato: I hear ya.

Julius: I shall be the one to decide my path, and I won't let anyone choose it for me.

Otto: i find it...logical, like my path as a kamen rider.

Julius smiled at Otto, then suddenly lectured and his two lackies with him were behind julius.

Lector: look guys, it's the brave princess.

Then he looked at Otto.

Lector: including her robot.

Otto: I'm no one's robot.

Lector: you sure act like one.

Otto: incorrect, I'm human.

Lector: yeah right freak.

Aya: what did you say?!

Ayato: leave him alone!

Julius tightens his fist while otto scans the other guy then becomes quiet.

Lector: Anyway, (look at Julius) it sounds like she doesn't mind getting attacked again.

Julius: I always wanted to be a spy on lector, thank you for that, but you should know I shall battle anyone who duels me.

Lector: is that a fact, then let settle our score here right now.

Julius: did you not hear a word I just said? I'm only dueling worthy challengers.

Lector: (slam his hand on the table) I don't care what you say! we're going to do this!

Otto: I find your threat… illogical.

Lector: what?!

Otto: You lose and let not forget the incident that happened to you by the mechwarrior.

Lector: grr, why you!

Ayato: Come on, don't you think you have too many electors?

Lector: shut your hole you little punk.

Ayato: no I can't do that.

Lector: say what?!

Aya: Honestly what is this crap about? Being better than anyone?

Ayato: picking a fight with Julius is the worst thing you can do, if you want to look guilty then be my guess, but doing this is just like a coward who attacked her then yesterday.

Lector: oh yeah? Don't give me that crap! So you're saying I'm no better than the creep sneaking around the shadows huh? Fine! Let me show you how much we're alike by ripping you apart!

He summoned his weapon to slam it down.

Otto: illogical, i identified this reason and your not the culprit but your word that i search what describe as a term, meathead.

Lector: MEATHEAD!?

This makes the twins laugh and julius snicker on that.

Lector: grr, you're going to pay for that!

Otto grabbed his weapon to toss it and pit lector in an arm locked by force.

Lector: wh-what the?! Let me go damn it!

Otto: if you insist.

He pushed the lector to the ground as he got up.

Guy: calm down lector, everyone knows you're a fair fighter and this guy did save your life yesterday.

Guy 2: yeah that true, you would never do anything cowardly watching a duel and a chance to attack.

Lector: tch (walk off)

Guy 2: we're gonna let you guys off easy today. (him and the second guy go with lector)

Otto: lector, hear my warning. Keep your enemies close, and your friends closer.

Lector heard it then he just walked off with his two friends.

Otto: that went well.

Aya: at least you're okay otto.

Julius smiles at Otto.

Otto: what?

Julius: You're a tough one aren't you otto?

Otto: I do not understand, what do you mean tough?

Julius: (giggle) I'm just impressed by your skills.

Aya: that's otty for ya.

Otto tilt his head in confusion.

Otto: wha?

Ayato: heh heh, let's get going guys, and don't worry.

Julius: anyway, more importantly, you got ketchup on you.

She walks up and uses the napkin to wipe it on his cheek as she notices he somehow blush a bit.

Julius: oh dear, whatever are we going to do with you otto?

Timeskip

The twins, Otto and Julius, are taking for a walk as the sun is setting.

Ayato: Thanks for today, I learned a lot and we have fun too.

Otto: indeed, it was really nice.

Julius: did you?

Otto: yes.

He removed his visor and smiled.

Otto: I do enjoy this fun we have.

Her face turned crimson and looked away.

Otto: (blink twice) her face is red? Are you sure she is not sick?

Julius: y-y-yes! Yes I am!

Otto: aya and ayato i have a question. it is strange when my cheek feels red, I don't attested any fever.

Ayato: is because you're blushing dude.

Otto: blushing? What's that?

Aya: well, a develop a pink tinge in the face from embarrassment or shame

Ayato: not to mention when you feel in love or a crush, it makes the reason for how love react in both ways to someone special to you.

Otto: s-special.

Aya: that's right.

Otto: Oh I see, well Julius seems special to me, you too aya.

That made them blush, which in Julius's case, red as a cherry.

Aya: (giggle) he's cute.

Julius: u-u-um….

Julius shakes it off to hide her blush.

Julius: I mean, as I say before, I was merely my debt to you ,so there no need to-

Then they heard noise of some street gangs fighting.

Otto; curious, what are they doing?

Julius: this isn't good, is a set up, typical strategy, surrounding the target during a fake brawl.

Otto: Seems some way if the plan.

Then they notice a chip on their foreheads as they scream in pain, the same chip that lectors have on, then the people turn into mechwarrior troops as came in is none other then the mechwarrior knight.

Otto: you. (glared at him)

Mechwarrior knight: (point at otto) destroy.

Then the mech warriors troops ready till a voice heard.

?: starting the party without me?

The mechwarriors and the humans turn to see a guy who is smiling, has fair skin, red eyes, blonde hair, wears a black shirt , red collar up jacket, light brown pants, and goggles around his neck.

?: seem you mechwarrior always crashing in places, well I'll kick this up a notch cuz I got the right tool for the job!

He snapped his fingers and a driver appeared on his waist.

Aya: hey that driver.

Otto: is like mine.

He pulls out a drill and hammer to twirl and then puts it an x like.

?: henshin! (connect to his belt)

then the same mechanic transformation acted the same as ottos, but the armor is silver as they attached to his body power drills tighten the armor pieces together and some hammers bang some parts together and two crossed screwdrivers attached to his helmet as gears grind themselves together on his helmet, shoulders and his chest.

FIX IT! COMBAT! PROTECTOR! KAMEN RIDER! TOP GEAR!

Aya: WHAT?!

Juliua: another kamen rider?

?: building! Enhancing! The Strength that was made! Kamen rider TopGear!

Otto: a secondary rider.

ToGear charged in as he began punching and kicking each of the mechwarrior.

Mechwarrior: destroy all!

Topgear: (mock) "destroy!", please never heard that one before, time to kick it up a notch!

Pull out a piece link of a blaster that he connected.

CANNON! CANNON! TOP GEAR BLASTER CANNON!

His right arm shows a forearms cannon blaster tech, he begins blasting each of the mechwarrior as they stumble back a bit.

Top gear: time to finish this!

He places his hands on the edges of the driver and the gears start to turn fast as his armor starts to glow red hot while electricity dances around him. Then when he jumped he performed a kick.

HIGH TECH FINISHER!

He kick the mechwarrior as the chip broke the guy fall down and the mechwarrior knight retreat

Topgear removes his two items then turns back to normal.

?:well that's that.

He turns at the twins, julius and otto.

?: love the show?

Otto just stared at him while scanning his bio signature

?: wait a minute

He put on his goggles and somehow is scanning Otto as well.

?: who are you? And why are you like...me?

Otto: I'm curious as well, I'm otto

?: kouta Radeon, but those jerkasses I took care of call me Weapon KR- 2.

Otto: I see, you like me with free will too?

Kouta: never lost it.

Otto: i am Otto, kamen rider kikai.

Kouta: Oh I heard of you, top enemy from mechwarrior and their boss not to mention that attack yesterday.

Aya: so you know about otto?

Kouta: only on paper for me. Not very much to remember but found by an old man and took me in. He is a well mechanic and thus he taught me a lot even though I know being a kamen rider.

Ayato: old man?

Kouta: his name is Harold, he is okay and has a friend who is a scientist, let say is complicated ever since the mechwarrior invaded last year, he sacrificed to protect me.

aya: sorry about that.

Kouta: is okay, he told me to go and find someone who needs hope, as I'm the guy to build that hope!

Otto: honor you to join us, brother.

Kouta: Hey I'm no brother, but call me friend.

Otto: Brother, you and I are the same.

Kouta: (sigh turn at the twins and julius) he wont stop till i admit?

Aya: It makes him feel better to know what it's like to have a brother.

Kouta: alright.

Julius: (grab the guy with a Mohawk) you there, stand up or else I burn the rest of the bizarre hair roots and all. (drop him) answer me right now, who gave you an order to attack me and why that knight gave you the chip?

Guy: some dude we didn't know, he said to pay us pretty good we rough you up a little and this mechwarrior giving us a bonus to say about power but we didn't know the chip.

Julius: what did exactly this person look like?

Guy: he was dressed in black, he's a tall big guy, (turn to see him) hey there he is!

They see a hooded person as he runs off.

Kouta: he's gaining away!

Julius: get back here! (runs after him)

Otto: let's go! (follow her)

Aya: what a moment!

Then they follow them in the forest, as to notice a cloak person has a weapon ax till they dodge it otto notice, kouta and the twins notice another one with an arrow weapon.

Ayato: look out!

Aya: behind you!

Otto: Julius!

Ayato uses his lux to block but is destroyed.

Otto: zero frost... DISCHARGE!

Otto quickly made an ice-lightning blast to stop the arrows and explode ice but the arrow cut off his jacket.

Julius: otto!

The 3 cloak retreat.

Kouta: damn they got away!

Kulius: hey are you alright?

Ayato: we're fine.

Otto: My jacket is slightly damaged but my body is unharmed.

Aya: oh otto.

Julius: thank you otty(turn at ayato and sigh) I can't believe you let your guard down like that, dodging those attacks should've been easy for you and it managed to destroy your lux too.

Ayato: hey give me a break that all I can with my current skills.

Kouta: well at least we're in one piece.

Aya: the security could come, we better go.

Julius:(turn at otto) oh by the way, you wouldn't be still available would you?

Otto: negative.

Timeskip

later at night

Then the twins, kouta and otto came in through juliu's window to her room.

Otto: we arrived.

Julius: there you are, now let get this over with shall we?

Ayato: say what?

Otto: alright.

Otto began stripping his clothes off.

Julius: i-i mean your jacket otto!

Otto: oh.

Aya and Julius looked at his muscles, pecs and abs almost took off his shirt and overall.

Julius: for an artificial human, he's well toned.

Aya: holy shit… he's hot….

He gave her the jacket.

Kouta: hehe, you sure know how to do it dude.

Otto: do what?

Kouta: … your kidding right?

Otto: kid what?

Kouta:(Turn at ayato) what with O here?

Ayato: Well, he's like a wandering kid.

Kouta: So kinda like a robot behavior?

Ayato: yep.

Kouta: figures, guess we need to try to get him to feel human again.

Ayato: That's what we're trying to do when we found him.

Kouta: is he adapting and getting the hang of it lately?

Ayato: little by little.

Otto: So you can sew?

Julius: I'm not the best but I have done it before, but I have done it before. I precisely cancel any debt to you.

Otto petted her head.

Otto: okay

She began to sew it.

Otto: so sewing is interesting.

Julius: yes from my friend back then.

Otto looked at the picture of julius, the photo of julius when she was a kid along with a group of children and nuns. He went and picked it up.

Otto: Excuse me, this picture here, there your friends?

Julius: huh?

She noticed he got her picture.

Julius: wh-what are you looking at that?! (took it) who gave you permission?!

Otto: The girl in the middle with the kids, are you and your friends right?

Julius: Indeed, the one in that photograph are differentially without questions.(sat on the chair and continued sewing) I maybe now but I used to be a tomboy back then. I would sneak away more time then I can remember, on one of my ambitions I lost my way and I found my way in the slum. Trap in an ally with ruffians, all I can do in that moment is sob helplessly, then the children from the picture rescue me. After returning to the palace, I learn that the girls who saved me were in an orphanage from the slums, then I begin to sneak out of the palace when I could. to spend most of my time with them.

Otto: Where are your friends anyway?

Aya: I'm curious if they are around the school or not.

Ayato: Did they know you're a princess? Did you ever tell them?

Julius: no, I kept that part of my life a secret, though I certain the nuns knew I was.

Otto: I see.

Julius: the orphanage was build with money raised by my late mother, but those funs run dried, and we need them so...without them they cant stay open, that's the reason I came to Seidoukan, it sad but what the children in my country need more anything else right now then money.

Otto: is there any easier way to get it?

Ayato: But wait, you're the crown princess of the country aren't you?

Kouta: Is there an easy way instead of here?

Julius: I don't have money laying around that I can use at my disposal, who in their right mind would recognize wealth fair with no hope and revanose? Especially enterprise foundations. I'll do it, trust me I'll earn the money myself. Fourtently, is fitting don't you think? What title for a freak then a princess

Otto: julius.…

julius: this city is vile and insignificant, students are made to battle one and another. For nothing of a sure amusement of a crowd, their greed is a maelstrom that sucks anything that gets in their way , and left unchecked the chaos begins to grow. And it is precisely due to this unreasoning, that the city is the nucleus of all desire, that said i to attend what i desire. Not because someone asked me to, it is because I know in my heart that I have something to fight for, that is my reason to battle.

Otto: I agree, even The mechwarrior and their leader wanna take that advantage to join in as to seek strong people that we heard of their term even no matter which is as long they seek and enslave. I find you logical but remember this, your no freak nor princess to me when we first met. Your a skill warrior with a heart that warm with compassion, beside your not alone anymore as you got us and we got you...also I'll help your term because i fight what is right as what i am and a kamen rider, I use to do this alone but aya and ayato show me that together it make it strong and so you too be stronger with us.

She smiled as she finished his jacket.

Julius: there! (give it to him) your jacket is manded is time for you to be your way alright.

Otto: indeed.

Julius: My debt is finally paid.

Otto nodded

Otto: curious , what about the handkerchief?

Julius: it's from my friends, they gave it to me years ago as a birthday president (hold it and smile) even took turns bordering it, do you see the specialty Hanes part? It was done from my best friend. It my special treasure

Otto: I agree.

The next day

Otto is walking around the hallways with kouta, the twins, and yabuki then sees john come along with rodrick.

Otto: hello john (turn at Rodrick) diend?

Rodrick: yep!

Kouta: a secondary rider for decades.

Rodrick: Indeed, this place that their treasure is something.

They went inside to see Julius reading some piece of paper.

Aya: Julius?

Julius: (snap out of it) oh sorry! good morning!

Otto, john, kouta and rodrick see the paper she holding that said " come to the construction site at 5 PM"

Otto's thought: could it be those 3 hooded people?

Then soon after class julius got up

Ayato: Hey where are you going?

Julius: to take care of things. (walk off)

timeskip

Kouta: Wonder what she's doing?

Aya: who knows

Yabuki: looks like she got back to her old self for some reason and right she begins to thaw out.

Otto: negative.

Claudia:(came in) otto, is there something troubling you?

Yabuki: just the ice princess who reads some later and gets pale and runs off, the usual self.

Claudia: oh no, if she goes out who i think she is.

Ayato: no way.

Otto: this is troublesome.

Ayago: Then why did she run off without telling us anything? I thought she was going to trust us.

Otto: negative.

Ayato: huh?

Otto: What she is doing now is to protect us and to hold on tight, she doesn't want us to get hurt, but...

He removes his helmet and has a stern slight look.

Otto: I calculate and I know who the culprit is and who is helping that mechwarrior knight.

Claudia: he's correct.

Otto: silas norman, a friend to Lester who has no idea. The hooded men turn out to be robots built by Silas Norman of Arlequint, and his motive is to injure many of the top fighters using his robotic fighters so that he would have an easier time winning the Phoenix Festa. He wants the knight to help to make a deal of making himself stronger.

Ayato: so he is behind this.

Aya: Julius perhaps knows it is him but now in trouble.

Otto: (turn at claudia) you know what to do and watch over my helmet.

Claudia: I will.

Otto: everyone let's go! (run off)

Kouta: right behind you!

The twins help follow as rodrick and john open portal as otto got his own motorbike

Otto began to remember.

Flashback

As otto as a little kid, a woman in a lab coat who has black hair and green eyes while wearing a business suit but a lab coat.

?: Otto, my little handy helper, remember that mommy is always there with you and soon you have friends who are also there with you. Your heart is warm enough, with such great strength you can reach your goal, I know that in my heart as well.

End flashback

Otto: I'm reaching my goal...mother.

With julius

She walked around an empty building looking around for this person, the rocky sealing began to fall at her but she reacted quickly.

Julius: burst in the bloom! RED CROWN!

Her flames burst to stop the rock and destroyed it.

Julius: Surely you think that cowardly to dispatch me, come on out and show yourself.

Then come out is none other than silas.

Julius: hello silas norman.

Silas chuckle evilly with a grin.

Silas: I'm impressed you realize I was the one behind the attack.

Julius: Your slip of the tongue helps sufficiently.

Silas: I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about.

Julius: the commercial district yesterday, you said something when you tried to stop Lester, I believe you said "you would never do anything as cowardly as watching a duel for a chance to attack."

Silas: yeah? So what if I did?

Julius: a telling statement, the media reported that I only repelled my attackers, there wasn't a single mention of me having to fight with sasamiya, watching a dual to have a chance to attack? Only a person who actually saw it happen or been told about it would say that. Which means it must be the perpetrator or one lineage with him.

Silas: Congratulations, you're a quick one. In other words, I just totally provoked Lester yesterday.

Julius:(smile) Most likely, he is smarter. You think, I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you.

Silas: well then, is that the case i make the right call targeting him instead. we don't need him to infer that you're not the one we're after.

Julius: how dare you?! Wait, we?

?: way to solve the case, but you're missing one puzzle.

Julius turns and silas smirk as the mechwarrior knight walks in.

Julius: is you, the same mechwarrior who attacked the school before.

Mechawarrior knight: call me Xarlus, silas and I have an interesting deal.

Silas: he gives me power for my robot that makes me twice stronger than before and I'll help him take whatever your school has, including you.

Carlus: how noble of you wanna protect the human friends and Weapon 1 OG and Weapon 2 KR.

Julius: You mean Otto and Kouta?

Carlus: Indeed, there our traitorous lost project that the scientist we stole remade them as our ultimate weapon, we attend to kill them or bring them back to control them back, whatever my master wants.

Julius: you will never take him!

Carlus: heh, you really care for that living weapon? It's laughable, a human like you has empathy for a machine.

Lester: Is that true silas!?

They turn to see Lester has arrived.

Julius: lester!

Silas: oh, I was wondering if you could grace us with your presence.

Lester: I came over when I heard julius accepted a challenge (walk up) only to find out you're the one who attacked her and sided those mechwarrior!

Julius: he has been hired by some academy or nothing sided with xirrus, to take out the front competitors the phoenix fiesta, surely you know that.

Lester: how could you sell out your fellow students for that?

Silas: my fellow students? Heh, you can't be serious, my fellow enemies will be a better description. The mechwarrior makes it more interesting when they understand that we are all here for a reason and to take each other down on our own desires, and there's nothing we can do to make money in the process.

Lester: I gotta know before I kick your ass, why you make a point to bring me out here?

Xarlus: So we have someone to take all the blame since you are focused on her, humans are easy bait, i almost feel sorry for you organic.

Silas: seems legit isn't it?

Lester growl brings his lux ax as he charges at the two.

Lester: you two go to hell!

As he swung down someone just grabbed the blade of the weapon, It was the cloak person then pushed him away a bit.

Lester: what the?! Oh I see, I get it . there buddy from what other school who hired you.

Silas: oh you don't know the half of it. ( snap his finger)

Then two more land down.

Silas: allow me to introduce you to my little friends, my precious little dolls.

It reveals three robots with high metal upgrade gear.

Lester: puppets?

Xarlus: human and those cruel words, these robots and I upgrade them.

Julius: Well Silas, now I see true talent lies.

Lester: (powered up while his lux ax) you're going down! SLASH MANILA!

He energy slash the robot but no budge

Lester: ah great

He charge in but the other robots use a gun to shoot him down

Julius: lester!

Silas: don't go, i just make some adjustments for you, why don't you test their heat proof princess.

Send more around her.

Lester: (getting up)so that the best you got? A dirty suckerpunch?

Silas: Oh my, you're in better shape as I thought.

Lester: it doesnt matter how munch of your stupid little dolly you attack me with!

Then more robots fall down.

Xarlus: be careful what you say human, 128 would do.

Silas: Now our agreement?

Xarlus: yes, (pull out a chip) i never forget.

He attach it to silas' chest, as sparks start to show but he started to laugh insanely, then he start to feel the chip forming around his body as Silas is now a mechwarrior but like Xarlus, he has spikes on his shoulders and chest, wires attached to his shoulder to his arms and some are shown on his legs and chest, he also holds a whip with blade edges and his other hand have razer-like claws.

?: oh yes! What power, what unimaginable power! And it's mine! ALL MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

lester: no way! (shocked)

Julius: (eyes wide in shock) w-what did you do to silas?!

Xarlus: is it obvious? the same thing I did to lester, now silas is known as razor whip.

Razor whip: hehehe, now let me show you, HOW TO KILL HUMANS LIKE YOU!

Julius: is like he lost his humanity.

Xarlus: that's how it works princess, turning human into my kind and in the master's control, but your 'friend' here wanted to join the instant he saw me.

Then the robots went to fight lester.

Julius: lester! That's enough!

Razor whip: then come at me human! Hehehehe!

Julius: (Summon her lux sword) Burst into blooms! ANTIRRHINUM MAJUS!

She waves the weapon to create a magic circle along the path her weapon passed through. A fierce wave of heat emanates from the magic circle before a dragon made of fire bursts through burn some of the robots and went to razor whip but he quickly use his whip blade to swift the flames away

razor whip: is that all? hehehehe you're weak!

He snaps his finger as the robots charge toward her, taking down each of them, but the razor whip uses his whip to wrap around her to smash her to the ground 2 times. Julius grunt getting up to see the robots with guns, she quickly used the fire dragon as a shield herself, however one bullet went past her leg.

The hit forces her to be on one knee and unsummon her sword, the two robots run up and pin her to the stone pillar.

Razor whip: hehehehe, so much for the princess, (walk up to her) you know maybe Xarlus will make you one of us, we can use an excellent sword skill like you, is a shame you couldn't defeat me.

Julius: Well they haven't prevented me from discovering something.

Razor whip: oh? And what's that?

Julius: I know who's pulling your strings, and it's aliercot!(smile) There's no other academy that can mass produce armor capable of withstanding attacks as strong as mine or lestors.

Razor whip then makes a whip slash on the almost touch her as he cackle makes her almost jump or almost got whip slash.

Razor whip: you think I care for those fleshlings? They will soon bow and become slaves to the master!

He walked up to her as his claws touched her chin.

Razor whip: you're smart but not smart enough, I'll beat you into a pulp before Xarlus made you one of us, so now hold still your highness(back his claws) this will be quick and less painful if you scream for me.

Then suddenly an ice-lightning erupt hit the robots and pushed back a razor whip to send him stumbling back.

Razor whip: what the?!

Then it was otto, kouta, john, rodrick, the twins arrived as otto carried Julius's arm around his neck.

Otto: My apology for coming in late, but it is good I made it to rescue you.

Julius: otto!

Razor whip: damn you!

Kouta: Whoa, who's this metallic freakshow?

Otto: Silas.

Kouta: seem he got the chip in him.

Julius: yes, but he wanted it willingly.

Kouta: huh, first time someone does that.

John: but he was unaware how it changed and controlled, even was corrupt.

Julius: I don't recall asking for your help, this is my problem not yours, what sort of fool who put yourself endangered?

Otto: what your doing is illogical and not getting it. You aid your fighting with your own volition.

Julius: huh?

Otto: if you're protecting your friends who protect you? You said before your friends from the orphanage rescue and protect you. so you see, aya, ayato, claudia, john, rodrick, saya and I are your friends, you no need to do this alone and i'm here for you as everyone here for me as we solve the problem together, that how the true strength lies between the heart, your not alone anymore as friends and family always got each other back and putting yourself endanger by yourself, I won't abandon anyone including you Julius.

She stared at him with a hit of blush.

Julius: Otto...

Razor whip: how sweet! But it wont stop since you're here!

Otto: pitty.

Razor whip: huh?

Otto: a real cowardice hiding behind a shell, your no true warrior at all nor worthy to enter the fiesta, is time I end your goal.

He put on his belt, same with kouta, john and rodrick got his diend gun, the two filled their cards and the other two got their tool item.

KAMEN RIDE:

Otto, kouta, john and rodrick: henshin

DEKAI! HAKAI! GOUKAI! KAMEN RIDER KIKAI!

FIX IT! COMBAT! PROTECTOR! KAMEN RIDER! TOP GEAR!

DECADE!

DIEND!

They transformed to their kamen rider formed

Topgear: alright, let's finish this in high gear!

Kikai: A body of steel, and fire in my heart! Kamen Rider Kikai!

Diend: (twirl his gun) let's do this.

Decade: (dusted his hands) got it.

Kikai: ayato you join, aya keep julius okay and an assist.

Ayato and aya: you got it!

Razor whip: you'll die! All of you ahahahaha!

The four riders charge in as diend and decade blasting each of them, kikaki and topgear using their lux to slash each of them ,ayato brings his sword as he glows.

Ayato: with my soul sword I break the celestial bond, that my sevenge forge yet be seen!

Then he summoned his Ser-Veresta.

Kikai:(pull out a cement truck like a link item) ready?

Topgear: (pull out a spinning blade twins link like item) oh yeah!

They then attached the link items to their belts.

CEMENT TRUCK ATTACHMENT, ENGAGE!

SPINNING BLADE! ALL SET!

Then a holographic cement truck transformed itself and attacked kikai's left arm and a mechanical arm with a saw blade attached to topgear's right arm.

MIX IT! SPIN IT! PORE IT! BLOCK IT! KIKAI SHIELD!

SPINNING BLADE! TWIRLING BLADE! TOP GEAR SPINNING BLADE!

Topgear: let's shred!

razor whip: whatever! you two will be dead! (charge at the two riders)

Kikai start shooting cement bullets at him as he stumble, he growling as topgear using the spinning saw but razor whip whip quickly the ground make the two rider back away, then kikai see the coming robots cover in cements, topgear and ayato slashing each of them down.

Razor whip: damn you! That's it!

Came down from the hole of the sealing is a huge robot then a razor whip jumps on top of it.

Razor whip: now my queen, SMASH THEM!

topgear: so huge!

Kikai: it needs to be destroyed, I'll protect my friends and family...even if it costs me my life!

Then suddenly his sword lux began glowing as rebuilding.

Kikai: huh? Could it be…

It should be how my heart, it becomes a sword saber mixed particle ranch that color brown, red line,and golden. It has a disc attachment in the middle.

Kikai: a new sword...

Seeing the charging robot as ayato and kikai nodded each other

Ayato: let's do this.

Then they jump back when the juggernaut robot smashes its fists to the ground.

Ayato: we shall sever the limbs.

Kikai: and destroyed it(kikai put the two item of wrench and screwdriver to his saber)

FULLMETAL! SLASHER END!

Kikai's sword glowing energy around it combine of lightning discharge and ice energy frostbite

Ayato: Amagiri Shinmei style! second sword! (zoom in at the robot) SHIKIBACHI!

Ayato slashing it multiple times along kikai rapidly lighting zig zag speed slash causes it to explode.

Razor whip: damn you!

He uses a whip to get on top of the hole.

Ayato: man this guy doesn't know when to quit?

Kikai: I got this.

Julius: let me help you.

Kikai: okay.

She hugged him from the back.

Kikai: alright.

Julius: burst into bloom STRELITZIA!

Then her back burst into flaming wings on his back as he flew with her.

Julius: let's go! And don't worry i'll pilot you.

They flew toward the hole catching up at a razor whip.

Julius: this time don't let up till you kick his sorry ass.

Kikai: I learn these other words too, and it is more like putting him and his windup toys in the junkyard.

He patted his belt for ice energy to serge into his sword arm then they made up the top of the building passed razor whip as this surprise razor whip.

Razor whip: what?! Impossible!

Kikai: is over a razor whip!

Razor whip: what the hell are you?!

Kikai: not just human and not a machine! I am a protector to all innocent who fight for what is right!

He adjusted his sword to cut off the whips.

Razor whip: no!

He fly up and He taps both sides of his driver and then ice-lightning cackling noise throughout his upper body and the energy transfers to his right foot and solidifies into a large icicle that penetrates the target

FULLMETAL THE END!

He delivers the kick to razor whip, which destroys his chip as he screams when the explosion is made, then silas is falling down to the ground.

Kikai: he's alright, Claudia and the rest will take care of it.

He looked at the view.

Kikai: this is a nice view

Julius: yeah.

They heard screaming and it was ayato, kikai and ayato flew down to see him in pain and glowing as an invisible chain wrapped around him.

Kikai: ayato!

Julius: what was that?

Aya: our sister, the impression power to bind anything she wants.

Julius: meaning you and him can do that?

Aya: something like that so long, but first time, I got this.

Timeskip

later at night as otto and Julius look at the night sky.

Otto: Ayato is something, I know he has a lot of training and so do I.

Julius: I agree.

Otto: I'm glad we came, me the most Julius.

That made her blush a little but kept her compositor.

Julius: otto.

Otto: yeah?

Julius: (Smile) thank you for saving me and helping me.

Otto:(smile) is what I do, I can't let a cute princess of a warrior such as you get hurt and do this alone.

Julius: since when did you pick up lines like that?

Otto: pick up lines? a line somewhere to pick up? Aya told me it is a complement to a girl who is special in her skills and personality.

Julius blushes supernova as her heart beats that nice compliment.

Julius: th-thanks o-otto.

otto: You welcome Julius,(give a smile)what friends are for and how my mother taught me and I follow her words.

Then her head erupted like a volcano.

Julius: s-so cute!

Otto: huh?

Julius: i-its nothing!

Otto: alright. Don't worry mom, I make sure that my heart is the fire ,the fire to my strength and steel!

Meanwhile

John and Rodrick looking at the tablet of Claudia killed silas.

John: hmm those shadow stars are up to something.

Rodrick: yes and let not forget Ernesta Kühne, the student of Arlequint Academy and the head of the Pygmalion Faction,(Smirk) she has nice treasure too, wonder otto and they other will encounter them?

John: maybe, we shall see soon enough.


End file.
